pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting the Alternates: Selena vs Sally
This is the fifth fight against the alternate army sent by Gloomi to destroy the real world. This fight is Selena vs Sally. Characters Heroes Selena the Cat Crystal the Raccoon Querrell the Chameleon Villains Sally the Cat Chapter 1-An Encounter With Friends Querrell, Selena and Crystal were walking around, checking if anyone was outside. Querrell: No one so far, could it be they've taken a break? Selena: I don't know, they don't seem the type, all of them seem like they've wanted to fight to the end. Crystal: Yeah, plus we've got some that haven't even met us yet, Gloomi must be spreading the word fast, so I doubt they're giving up. Querrell: I didn't say they took a break forever. Selena: Still. You did say that and it seemed- Querrell: -I get it. Crystal then noticed a strange shadow somewhere over the far side. Crystal: Over there? Could they have found us? Selena: But it can't be your alternate right? I mean, you told us you fought yours. Crystal: She was weak and too overconfident, like another friend I know. Though not weak, but the latter of what I said shows true for him too. But that's beside the point. Querrell then saw, and looked closely. Querrell: That isn't Crystal's alternate. The shape is different. Then she popped out in front of them. She looked alot like Selena. Selena: How can this be? Chapter 2-The Small Fight Querrell: So, we didn't need to separate, huh? ???: Nope, not at all, unlike the other cowards that would only fight one on one. I do believe that, against my look-alike. Crystal: I do not like this. Selena: It'll be fine, now, what do you want? ???: Just to experience the glory of fighting someone that is clearly the opposite of me. Selena: What kind of glory is THAT? Querrell: (thoughts) None at all? This is annoying... ???: Oh believe me, everyone knows me as the best fighter in town, what are you talking about? Miss Sally here will show you! She then came at Selena with very fast movements, but they all dodged and she hit a tree. Crystal: And how long will this go on for...? Selena: Listen, I don't want to fight you, all I want to know is where Gloomi is, and what his plan is! Sally: Like I'm gonna tell you that, persuader! Then they fought for a while, Selena not wanting to, but then Sally was down. Chapter 3-Still No Info... and a Secret. Selena: Look, I don't want to hurt you further, so give up. Sally: Ok, but I won't tell you ANYTHING! She then ran off. Crystal: Ok... that was weird. Querrell: Yes, I would agree. Selena: Sorry guys, I tried to help like the others... Crystal: Yeah, that's sad, but at least no more shenanigans with you then. Querrell: Let's head back before they get us. Crystal: Sure. When they were heading back though, Crystal looked back and saw a head, Skippes head. Crystal: (whispers) Hey again, friend. Skippe then smiled and disappeared again. Querrell: What are you doing? Crystal: Sorry, I'm coming! She then ran off after them. So they continued to fight against the alternates. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Sallythecat.jpg|Sally Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dimensional Arc